The Outcasts
by Lostsoul4223
Summary: Magnus Bane, a flamboyant teenager at Brimswood Highschool makes an impression on the shy, introverted Alec Lightwood. The two become close, but deny their feelings for eachother. Magnus Bane opens up another world Alec Lightwood. When they make a plan to hook up their friends, little do they know what is in store for them. Many turning events happen in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm Maya and this is my first fanfiction. Reviews are very much appreciated! Please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments Series is Cassandra Clare's, not mine. I do own Giovanna and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Outcast

Alec Lightwood an Outcast from Bremswood Highschool in a small town called Hell, or at least that's what he would call it. He's been stuck in this seething abyss for seven years and still hasn't found a person even worth talking to, and even if he did he wouldn't get any conversation back. To everyone but his mother he is invisible, he's like a speck of dust on this messed up planet, just waiting to be dusted. Or like a corpse waiting to waste away. Everyday walking into the doors of Bremswood Highschool is like walking into one of his own nightmares. Every day he's hoping that he would notice someone worth talking to even if he has a chance of getting shot down.

Alec Lightwood is a seventeen year old boy who hides behind his black hair that rests over most of his face, he's a shy, depressed, gay boy who just needs someone. He's never opened up to anyone before. Ever. And he really doesn't intend to find that someone because he absolutely no confidence in himself. He's usually the kind of guy to be sitting in the back corner of class with headphones in wearing a black leather jacket, never speaking, never looking up, And never raising his hand to answer questions. Even the teachers don't really notice him but he doesn't really mind that about the teachers because well, most of them are pretentious assholes.

It was time for him to go to his 5th hour, which is Precalculus. As he was walking to his classroom after lunch he caught a glimpse of this rather attractive guy sitting on the ground against the fence out by the bus gates. How could he never have noticed this beautiful creature? After seven years of ignoring people and their rude comments and thinking he was invisible, I guess he started to drowned everybody out. The boy that was sitting against the fence looked like someone Alec would actually consider trying to talk to sometime.

He had long black hair with bright colored highlights, he was wearing skinny jeans and a shirt with a band emblem that Alec surprisingly never seen or heard of. The boy looked at Alec and noticed he was staring, Alec could feel his cheeks burning red. The boy jumped up and grabbed his book bag and started towards Alec. Alec attempted to walk faster pretending their eyes never met, "_Oh sweet lord how beautiful the boys eyes are_." He shook his head _"Oh stop it." _Alec thought to himself. He felt a hand wrap around his shoulder and the boy said "_The names Magnus Bane, I couldn't help but notice you staring at me a second ago." _His voice was pretty manly, Alec was so nervous. He stuttered "uh uhm uh _, Alec, Alec Lightwood,Sorry about that. I catch myself staring into space often. uhm that sounded kinda creepy. Sorry" "So" _Magnus started,_ "is Alec short for something?" _Alexander, not many people call me that though. _ "Alexander huh? I like that. So Alexander I'll tell you a little about myself and then you can tell me a little about yourself." _Okay, Alec quietly answered. Well I've went here to Bremswood Highschool for almost 5 years now, it's sucked but my friend Giovanna has kept me pretty sane. I'm completely and one hundred percent gay. Alec's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. What? Magnus asked anxiously, Oh god you're just like everyone else, you hate gay boys to don't you, well we are human too. No, no, I don't hate gay people I just didn't think you would be well, gay. Well honey i'm as gay as they come, Magnus says proudly. Well now you know about me, so tell me some interesting things about you cutie. Well i've went to this school for seven years alec started trying not to is the worst part about my life, because i'm apparently invisible. I like to draw, and listening to music is what keeps me sane. I have ad brother named Jace and a mother named Lorraine _"You boys get to class, now or i'll have you send you to the principle!" "Wench" Alec mumbled under his breath. Magnus smiled, i'll talk to you later Alexander. _

After school Alec was walking home, just thinking about his amazing day. And it was all because of this beautiful creature named Magnus Bane. His eyes, his lips, his body. Oh god he was perfect. Even though he didn't get to finish his conversation with him, he was finally going to open up to someone and tell them he was gay. But he took the interruption as a sign so he figured he would just keep it to himself. As Alec was walking off of the school grounds, a black car pulls up beside him. As the tented window was rolling down Alec immediately knew it was Magnus. "_Want a ride Alexander?" _Alec was hesitant because he didn't want to act totally stupid. But he accepted anyways. _"Sure, thanks." _As he got into the car with Magnus he remembered how awful his house was, since his family was pretty rough and poor. He also remember how much of a asshole his moms drunk boyfriend was.

About a quarter of a mile away from his house Alec said _" right here is fine, thanks". _ Magnus was confused. _"There isn't even a house here." _ Alec got out of the car, and looked at him _" I know but it's not to far from here." _Magnus knew something was up, but he only said_ "okay see you later. Wait! Let me see your phone" _He punched in some buttons and handed it back, _"Text me if you want to hang out later." _Alec walked away smiling to himself.

As Magnus was driving away he was thinking to himself how adorable he found Alec. He drove about nine miles and stopped at a trailer house to pick up his friend Giovanna. She opened the door and hopped in, _"Hey! Why do you look so happy with that big cheesy smile on your face? Are you blushing? Is Magnus Bane blushing, or should I say crushing?" _Magnus laughed. _"Come on Giovanna, get real. I don't crush on people. I just like to look at them." _Giovanna smirked at him._ "You can say what ever you want but a smile like that is caused by feelings, you like someone. Just admit it."_  
Magnus stayed quiet. He sat and thought to himself, he doesn't want to deny his feelings for Alexander but he just couldn't turn a straight guy into a gay guy. _" He's straight it doesn't even matter, it could never happen. Straight guys can't love a gay guy. Ugh Magnus sighed. What am I going to do Giovanna?"_ Giovanna shook her head. " _I'm not the best with advice, but at least he still talks to you even though he knows you're gay. If you can't have him as a lover you could still be friends." _ Magnus didn't reply. They were on their way to a house party, _"This is where it is." _said Giovanna. _ " I think i'll just head home, you go ahead. Have fun, i'm not feeling that great. " _She sighed, and rolled her eyes. _"Okay." _She nodded.

Magnus pulled into his drive way where he pulled up to a small black house that looked like it had been through a hurricane. Him, his parent's and his siblings had been kicked out of their old house so they had to move into their old storage house. Which was definitely not what you would call fancy. As he walked into the door he heard the T.V. going in the basement which usually means his sibling are down there and his parents screaming and fighting which was actually very common in his family's household. They're in the middle of a divorce but they don't have the money to finish it off. His dad Robert is a drunk thats only home sometimes to get money out of the kids college funds piggy bank for boos. And his mother Maryse tries so hard to support her kids in what ever they choose, she breaks her back for them, she does what ever she has to, to make sure that they have food on their table and a roof over their heads.

Magnus walked into his room and turned on his stereo to drown out his parents rucuss. When he checked his phone he had a text message, it was from Alexander he was sure of it considering he never gives his number out. _"Don't let him know you have feelings, he's a normal straight friend whom I have no love interest for." _Magnus thought, even though he knew it was a lie.

Alexander: Hey, Hows your night going?

Magnus: Boring, like always. Just wish something new would happen.

Alexander: Maybe something special will...Soon enough. You seem deserving of good things in life.

Magnus: Why did we never talk before? I've seen you around but everytime I did you didn't look like you were in the mood to socialize. But finally I just decided to talk to you anyways.

Alexander: To be honest, I try to ignore everyone. Most people have made my life a living hell. I didn't think there was anyone worth talking to really. Until I opened my eyes today. I found a new friend. I'm really tired, So goodnight Magnus. :)

Magnus: Goodnight alexander.

Magnus locked his phone. Why does he have to be straight.. Just why? That's all he could think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Depressed psychopath

Magnus woke up to his mother opening his door, She looked very upset. _"Hun someone is on the phone for you". _He could tell something was definitely wrong. _"Hello" _he said with a nervous pitch in the back of his throat. _"It's Laurenda, Giovannas mother". _Her voice was so thick with tears that Magnus had a hard time understanding her. She had a long pause. _"Magnus... There is something I need to tell you. I don't know exactly how to say this but... Giovanna's dead. Her body was found in an alley this morning, near where that house party was." _Magnus's heart dropped into the pit of his boiling stomach acid, tears rolled down his cheeks. _"Laurenda I'm so sorry." _Is all he could get himself to say. _"I'm sorry for you too sweetie..I know she was your best friend." _Magnus couldn't speak for a moment.._ "Wha- what happened to her?" _Magnus felt like he could barely breathe. _"This is all my fault, If I was with her I could have stopped it." _He though to himself. "Oh Magnus, honey. _She was strangled and raped. "_ Magnus could hear her sobbing. _"I'm so sorry Laurenda. I would say thank you for letting me know..but nobody wants news like this. Goodbye." _The phone clicked. Magnus began repeatedly throwing things. He was just standing against the wall slowly hitting his forehead against it. "Why the hell didn't I just go with her". He thought. "God i'm a pitiful Idiot." He didn't go to school that day. He just sat in his dark room, his whole body was numb. He didn't move, he didn't eat, and he didn't talk. The day passed so slow. Magnus was always happy. He never really felt like this.

Magnus woke up feeling like his body was trying to shut down. He still felt horrible, but he got up and went to school anyways. As he walked into the high school he automatically regretted it. He ran into the bathroom, his heart was pounding. He sat in the corner of the boys bathroom for the first 4 hours of school. He just wanted to forget about everything for a moment. He reached into pocket and pulled out his wallet, as he reached inside the third card pouch he pulled out what revealed to be a razor blade. He began leaving numerous cuts down his arms, going a little deeper each time. He was sobbing uncontrollably, he put the razor down and threw is face into his hands pulling his knees to his chest.

Alec walked into the bathroom not knowing he was about to find his best friend in a corner hurting so much. He ran up to Magnus and fell to his knees, Oh my god Magnus! What have you done to yourself? What is wrong? _"Gio- Giovanna's body was found in an alley yesterday morning. If only I had went with her...This would have never happened. It's all my fault Alexander. I knew I shouldn't have let her go to that stupid part alone!" _ Alec froze._ "Magnus. I'm so sorry. I know she was your best friend but this isn't your fault. Nobody could have stopped this." _Alec said getting a paper towel wet. _"You can't be hurting yourself like this. I used to do this all the time. I almost died once. You have to stay here for me, I need you Magnus. You're my first friend i've made in this hellhole."_ Alec said while wiping the fresh cuts on Magnus's arms. Magnus sobbed, Grabbing Alexanders face and pulling it to his. Their hearts fell into the pit of their stomach's, both wondering if the other feels the same. As Magnus pulled Alexander a little closer his heart began to race, his vision went blurry, Everything went silent, with a small ringing in the background. It was like they were the only two left in the world. Their luscious lips touched. His vision came back, he began to hear again, And the ringing just kind of faded out. His heartbeat is becoming more even now. When they pulled their heads back it was like they were in slow motion. With their eyes focused on each other perfect cupids bow. Their lips quivering in such excitement.

They were both kind of unsure of what just happened. Magnus felt so much better_ "he only kissed back because he felt bad for me and it has to be that because Alexander is straight_." Magnus thought to himself. They both walked out of the bathroom with their cheeks burning red. Both smiling like idiots but didn't let each other notice._ "I can't go to class like this, everyone will stare at my arms." _Said Magnus._ "Take my sweater." _Alexander insisted. They both took separate hallways because they didn't have the same class. As Alec was walking to his pre calculus class he was thinking to himself about everything that just happened._ " He only kissed me because he needed the comfort. Plus he has no idea that i'm gay, Just play it cool. Everything will go back to normal now." _But it didn't- both of them had to fight so hard to keep their feelings to themselves. Days passed and they were talking more and more, getting closer and closer. They even began sitting with each other at lunch. How perfect this is in this messed up world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own "The Immortal instruments series" Cassandra Clare does. (although I did own Giovanna) , I only own this scenario. Hope you enjoy! Rated M. Review is appreciated! **

Chapter 3: No longer a closed group

Alec and Magnus were sitting at the lunch table talking about how horrid and nasty the lunch food was_. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was made out of horse meat" _Exclaimed Magnus_. "Yeah. It's disgusting."_ replied Alec_. "So Alexa-". _Magnus was saying until a girl interupted him followed by another guy. _"Hey! The name's Clary and this is Jace." _Magnus and Alec looked at each other with an odd look on their faces._ "Hey". _Jace said quite loudly. Magnus looked at Alec to tell him to speak first. "Uh, hey the names Alec and that's Magnus." He said waving his hand towards Magnus. "So what do you want Clary?" Asked Magnus in a mean and sarcastic manner with a smile on his face. Clary smirked at Magnus_ "Oh come on Mags you aren't still pissed off at me for that argument we had freshman year are you?" _Magnus rolled his eyes._ "Could we sit with you guys?" _asked Jace. _"Sure I guess." _Said Alec giving Magnus a questioning look.

They were all quiet for awhile just eating their lunch. _"How bout we hang out after school Alec?" _asked Clary_. "Yeah sure Clary." _Alec smiled. Magnus rolled his eyes. He was jealous. Jace looked at Magnus._ " Well since we are left out of their little circle do you want to hang out after school Magnus?" _Magnus laughed._ "yeah I guess." _Now Alec was jealous. They all ate their food and talked.

After school Alec went to the park with Clary. _"So Alec, Like any of the girls at our school?" _Alec's heart was racing, he's unsure of what to say._ "Well do you like any of the boys at our school?" _Clary tilted her head eyeing him. _"Fair enough. I actually like Jace, he just really sweet and I know he likes me back. He just doesn't really know if I like him but I do." _ Alec smiled. _"Okay now pour it! Do you like any of the girls at our school?" _Said Clary determined to find out. _"To be quite honest, No. I don't like any of the girls at our school. I uh, I'm gay Clary. But you can't tell anyone." _Clarys mouth widened into a big smile. _"Well do you like any guys at our school?"_ Alec was so nervous. He was chewing on his bottom lip tearing off bits of flesh to distract himself. _"Well I do like this one guy, he is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. He's so sweet and incredibly sassy. He doesn't know i'm gay. I mean, I was going to tell him but I got interrupted so I took that as a warning." _Clary was nodding her head and grinning like she knew who I was talking about. "It's Magnus isn't it Alec?" She said surely._ "No, Well yes. But he can't know. I'm afraid it will ruin our friendship." _She nodded and we went on talking about how her and Jace should get together.

Magnus laughed as Jace was talking about how lame boy bands are._ "So Jace, I see the way you look at Clary. You like her, I can tell. But don't worry i'm pretty sure she likes you too. She used to check you out when we were friends in 8th and 9th grade. Well most of 9th grade." _Magnus said sighing. Jace was stuck on what to say. "Is it that obvious?" Magnus smiled.  
_"Truthfully or do you want me to make you feel better?" _Jace shook his head laughing._ " So don't get offended, but you are gay right?" _A smile spread across Magnus's face. _"Is it that obvious? Just kidding. Well yes, I am. It's not a secret. But some people don't really know. Even though I openly love sparkles and i'm fucking fabulous. No one knows for sure that I am."_

_"I think we could be pretty good friends magnus." _ Magnus shook his head. _"I think we will be Jace. Since we are going to be friends or whatever I guess I could tell you something. It's probably the most obvious thing about me though. I really like Alexander. Like A lot. The only problem is...He's straight, and i'm gay. And a guy." _Jace looked slightly sad but understanding. _"That's a tough situation to be in, But people change everyday Magnus. Don't be so negative okay? I know, I know easier said than done." _

Magnus and Jace were on their way to meet up with Alec and Clary. Magnus and Jace pulled up to Jace's apartment to see Clary and Alec parked in the Driveway of the apartments. He had to get his own apartment because his parents aren't what you would call fond of him. Magnus ran up to Alec. _"We have to talk I have a plan and i'll need your help, Come on lets go over here so Jace and Clary can't hear us." _ Alec nodded and they walked towards the end of the apartment building. _"Okay what's this about Magnus?" _Alec asked in a fast voice. He was trying to hold in his feelings so he was trying to talk to Magnus a little less so that he wouldn't get in to deep with him. _"Well then, You don't seem to thrilled to be talking to me. Anyways let's not make this about us, Listen Jace really likes Clary and I know for a fact Clary likes Him. We have to hook them up." _Alec sighed_. "I am happy to talk to you Magnus. And okay so what are we going to do?" _Clary walked around the corner of the building. _"Hey what are you two talking about hmmm?" _Magnus and Alec both jumped. "Nothing!" Clary tilted her head_. "Okay, okay sheesh. Let's go Jace unlocked his apartment and he's waiting for us." _ When Clary walked away the two sighed in relief_. "I thought we were for sure busted just then." _Said Alec laughing. "You know, I really like your laugh Alec. You should smile and laugh a little more often." Said Magnus grinning. Alec could feel his cheeks burning again.

Magnus, Jace, Clary, and Alec were all sitting on Jace's bed talking about the most awkward situations they've ever been in. "In the grocery store bathroom?!" Clary said laughing while trying to catch her breath. "Yes! In the stall I walked into, I mean they could have at least locked the door!" Jace said. They were all laughing so hard they could barely breathe. "Hey Alexander come with me outside to call my mom so I can let her know i'm alright. It's dark out there I don't want to be alone." Alec knew he was up to something. Magnus leaned over and whispered in Jace's ear. _"Tell her how you feel, she likes you too I know she does. Just go for it. She's a beautiful girl she won't be single forever." _Alec caught on and whispered to Clary_ "Get it girl." _Magnus and Alec walked out the door and sat down outside. _"I hope they're talking about it. I think they could be very good for eachother." _Alec said hopefully. "I'm sure they are Alexander. You have been avoiding contact with me sometimes. Why though? Alec could feel his heart beating out his chest. " I haven't been avoiding contact with you Magnus.." Then why aren't you looking at me when you talk. Do you not want to be friends anymore?" I want to be more than friends...Alec thought to himself. " That's not it Magnus I love being your friend. I've just been a little depressed I guess I don't know." Magnus looked down at the ground. _"Me too. I miss Giovanna." _ Alec knew not to say anything else because that would lead to tears.

So the two got up and walked back into the apartment. "What is that racket?" Alec asked. When they walked into Jace's bedroom they saw Jace flip off the bed into the floor and Clary was in her bra and trying to cover herself in a sheet_ "Oh god! You guys were about to...Oh my god! Uhm well we are going to take off. See you at school." _Said Magnus hysterically laughing._ "We were making out okay!" _Clary said embarrassed but laughing. "Yeah thats what I would say to!" Alec said while closing the door behind them. _" Well that was a success wasn't it?" _said magnus laughing._ "Yes indeed a BIG success. Dude I wonder if they are officially dating yet haha!" _They both looked at each other and busted up laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own "The Immortal instruments series" Cassandra Clare does. (although I did own Giovanna) , I only own this scenario. Hope you enjoy! Rated M. Review is appreciated! **

Chapter 4: Fall Into Me

As the days went on Clary and Jace were spending more and more time together leaving Magnus and Alec in each others company. Magnus and Alec learned more and more about each other and it made them realize just how much they strived off of the persons traits that they themselves lacked and how hard it is to stuff away their feelings for each other. _"How could he still not have possibly figured out that I am gay, maybe if he knew things would change between us. But what if he doesn't want what I want? _Alec obsessively thought to himself. He had the fear that Magnus wouldn't want him in that way, so he kept it to himself.

Clary and Jace were walking down the hallway when Alec ran up and snatched Clary away. "_I need to borrow your girlfriend for a minute." _He was walking fast holding Clary by the arm, He took her into the locker room. _"Clary it hurts, it hurts to keep these feelings to myself, what am I supposed to do nobody even knows i'm gay besides you! I don't know how much longer I can do this, It's getting to the point where I am going to have to leave this school to try and forget these feelings they're effecting my school work because all I think about is how I want to tell him but I just can't." _ Clary shook her head looking down. _"Alec, Don't change schools because of this. Just don't worry about it okay i'll figure something out okay. No asking questions on how it's going or anything just breathe, Go to class and focus."_ Alec sighed but went on to class.

Clary walked in to her class she had with Jace and Magnus. _"Clary I need to talk to you." _Said Jace in a serious tone._ "Ohhh someones in trouble!" _Magnus said jokingly. So Clary and Jace walked over to the pencil sharpener near the window. "What are you needing to talk about babe? We are in the middle of class can it wait?" Jace kind of looked sad. "Do you like Alec, I mean is there something like some kind of connection you two have going on or what?" Clary tried holding back her laughter but just couldn't. _"Me and Alec? Nooo! Are you serious? What the hell Jace!" _ Jace looked at her kind of alarmed. "Well I mean you guys hang out after school a lot and he just talks to you randomly all the time, like how can I be sure nothing is going on Clary?" She was trying to figure out how to tell him but not exactly tell him Alecs secret. _"Well nothing is going on, I have an answer as to how you could be sure nothing like that is going on between me and him but I can't exactly tell you, I said I wouldn't tell anybody." _ Jace smirked and began walking off._ "See Clary you obviously can't tell me anything." _Clary was angry at this point._ "Jace get your childish ass over here and deal with the problem! Me and Alec have nothing going on! Alec is gay!"_ as she realized what she had just said out loud, she looked over and saw Magnus sitting in his desk with this shocked look on his face. _"Damnit Jace look what you made me do! You should have just believed me. And now you and Magnus both know his secret he is going to be mad and never tell me anything ever again. You two have to act like you have no idea." _Magnus was confused._"Are you serious? Oh my gosh how did I not notice!" The _teacher walked through the door followed by the rest of the students, they all sat down and didn't look at one another. Jace and Magnus were shocked and Clary was still beating herself up about telling Alec's secret.

Magnus was walking to lunch when Alec approached him. "Hey Magnus! How's your day been?" Magnus was a little nervous now that he knew something and couldn't tell Alec that he knew. _"Hey Alexander, It's been full of information. What about yours?" _Alec kind of shrugged._ "Kind of boring..Anyways what kind of information? _Magnus tried to laugh normally but his laugh sounding shaky and nervous._ "Just school stuff like Chemistry and things like that." _Alec squinted his eyes at Magnus, _"Hmm okay." Well i'll see you later, Bye Magnus!" _Magnus sighed of relief since he didn't explode while talking to Alec. He ran to look for Jace, As he was walking towards the bus gate he noticed Jace sitting on the patch of sidewalk near the fence. _"Jace! Dude where have you been i've been looking for you. Since I found out this whole thing about Alec I feel so nervous around him because I know and he doesn't know that I know. And not telling him makes me super nervous!" _Jace sighed. _"Just wait. I will talk to you later i'm not in the mood. I just feel really bad for making Clary blow up like that." _Magnus realized Jace was going through a little bit of a harder time than himself so he sat down beside Jace. "Go get your woman and tell you're sorry. Give her a big smooch, not just any smooch though. A kiss that explains every single thing you love about her with your lips. Just be passionate and explain to her that you were only afraid that she was doing what other girls have done to you." Jace looked up at Magnus. _"Thanks. Maybe you should do the same if you know what I mean, But ya know not a woman. See you later." _Jace said smiling. Magnus just sat there thinking.

_"Clary! Babe I'm so sorry I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel that I don't trust you I was only scared because I thought you might be like other girls but you aren't you are so much more!" _Jace said grabbing Clary. _"I love you t-"_Jace cut her off by kissing her. _ "Could you ever forgive me?" _Jace asked sincerely. Clary smiled. "There is one way. Make sure Magnus is at the movies tonight? Me and Alec are going to watch this new movie that is coming out in theatre tonight." Jace nodded his head._ "Okay babe. We will be there. What's the deal with this anyways?" _Clary smiled. _"I have a plan. They helped us, It's time we help them." _Jace smiled and they went on.

Magnus and Jace were waiting in the theatre building for Clary and Alec to arrive. "So are you okay about this whole Alec thing? Jace asked Magnus._ "Well why wouldn't I be. Of course i'm okay with it, i'm gay to why would I care if someone else is?" _Jace tilted his head. _" You know what I mean. You like him so why don't you just tell him?" _Magnus looked down. _"It isn't as easy as you think it is. I mean he has no idea that I know he's gay and he has no idea I like him more than a friend." _Jace touched Magnus's shoulder. _" He doesn't have to know that you know. He will just think you are expressing how you feel about him." _The theatre door came open. "_Hey guys!" _Clary said walking in the door follow by Alec. _"Hey." _Jace said. They all just kind of stood there awkwardly for a minute. _"Well let's go watch the movie!" _Said Clary. So they paid and went to watch the movie. Clary sat by Jace leaving Magnus and Alec no choice but to sit by each other since those were the last two seats. About half way through the movie Clary stood up. "Guys i'm not feeling so well. Jace do you think you could drive me home?" Jace stood up._ "Yeah let's go." _Alec and Magnus looked concerned._ "We will come too." _They said standing up. "Clary pushed them back into their seats._ "No! I mean, I don't want to get you guys sick or make you miss the movie. Enjoy your night! Alec i'm sure Magnus could give you a ride home." _Magnus stared at Alexander from the corner of his eye. He was trying to muster up the strength to say something, Anything. "I like you Alexander." Just say it you coward! Magnus thought to himself.

Alec got into Magnus's car. They put their seatbelts on and still haven't really talked. Alec has been thinking on how to tell Magnus he is gay, and how he feels._ "Magnus. I...Nevermind." _Magnus pulled over._ "No please finish. I have a few things I need to say too."_Alec was nervous. _"There is something I haven't told you about me." _Alec said._ " I know Alexander." _Alec was confused. _"What do you mean you know?" _Magnus looked at Alexander. _"You're gay. I Know. And I get it you didn't want to tell me because you didn't want me to try to make our friendship into a thing. And I understand." _For once in Alec's life he felt like he could do anything like he wasn't such a loser and wasn't afraid anymore._ "But I do Magnus. I do want this to be a thing." _He said brushing magnus's hair back off of his face. Magnus looked into Alec's eyes in a daze, He couldn't speak. Magnus Bane was actually speechless. _"Say something!" _Alec said to Magnus _"M-me too." _Magnus muttered. Alec began to move closer. When their lips touched Alec could feel Magnus's hand grasping the back of his neck. It was passionate and perfect. They felt so relieved. When they stopped kissing they just kind of sat there for awhile looking at eachother_. "Alexander, I have been waiting to do that since the day I saw you walking passed the bus gates. Let's take what ever this is slow, trust me I would love to go fast but it's always better to understand eachothers boundaries and everything. Let's get you home."_ Magnus said smiling uncontrollably. _ "It was perfect. Everything I imagined and more. I just can't believe I was man enough to do it." _Alec said as they pulled into his driveway. They kissed goodbye, but fast this time because we all know what long kissing leads to_. "Bye Magnus." _Alec said smiling. Magnus pulled out of the driveway and went on home. They both laid in their beds that night wondering what would happen the next day when they saw each other. Would they kiss again? Would they forget it ever happened? Could this be something real?


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series. Rated M. Let me know what you think 3! Reviews make the world a better place!**

**Chapter5: You're not to blame**

Alec was walking to breakfast when he felt an arm fall around his shoulder like it perfectly fit. He looked over to see Magnus's hair falling over his left shoulder_. "Hey Cutie. How's it going? I don't think i've ever met you before." _Said Magnus in a sarcastic voice. Alec had a sigh of relief._ "Oh thank God. I thought I may have scared you away." _Alec said laughing. Magnus stopped him. _"I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Even if you wanted me to." _He said in an assuring voice**. **Alec felt his cheeks burning as hot as the pits of hell, even though he felt as if he was in heaven. _"I'll see you at lunch Alexander."_ Magnus said as if he didn't want to go anywhere. Instead he'd rather sit and talk with Alexander for hours.

Alexander was standing there in the lunch line zoning out about last night. _"Hey you!"_ Magnus said jumping behind Alexander in the lunch line. _"God Magnus you scared me half to death!"_ Magnus laughed. _"Sorry! Anyways I have to take my cousin to the doctor after school so I can't give you a ride home today." Magnus said in a sad voice. "That's fine i'll catch the bus."_ Alec felt Magnus's fingers lock into his. They were holding hands in the lunch line. Neither one of them were afraid of anyone seeing. Alec could feel his cheeks burning again. But this time Magnus's was too.

Alexander got on the bus and and sat in the backseat and sat his bag on the outside of him to avoid people sitting with him. As he looked out the window with his earbuds in all he could think of was Magnus Bane. His eyes, his lips, his hair, him. Everything was perfect. That's the last thing Alec remember when waking up to sirens and lights flashing. His vision was coming off and on. People were standing over him strapping him to a gurney. Everything went black until he finds himself being pushed down a hospital hallway on a very uncomfortable hospital bed. _"Ow! My freaking leg!"_ Alec whimpered. _"It's okay, It's okay. What is your name, we need to contact someone."_ He heard a soothing voice say._ "Alec Lightwood."_ He said wincing. _"Okay I've done a search does the name Maryse Lightwood ring a bell?"_ Alec coughed. _"That's my mom."_ The doctors gave him medicine so he could rest. Alec woke up hearing the conversation between Maryse and the Doctor._ "His right leg is broken in two different places. With the right treatment he could be healed in three months. But he will need surgery." _Maryse nodded. _"Okay thank you Doctor. Oh honey! You're awake how are you feeling?"_ She asked concerned. _"Well I'm pretty drugged up at the moment. And everything is foggy anyways. What exactly happened mom?"_ He said straining to look at his black and blue leg. _"A truck crashed into the bus causing it to flip 6 times down a hill. Two girls didn't make it because one was crushed right where the truck hit and one hit her head and is in a coma on life support they are fixing to take her off, the doctor said there is no chance of her waking up."_ She said crying. "_You are so lucky baby boy."_ Alec had a blank stare on his face. _"Can I use your phone mom? I don't know what happened to mine."_ She handed her little flip phone to him. He poorly punched in Magnus's number. "_Hello?"_ Magnus said in a questioning voice since he didn't recognize the phone number. _"Hey..It's Alec. I've been in a wreck. I should be fine but the doctor said I'm going to need surgery because I broke my leg."_ Magnus shrieked. _"Oh my god Alexander! What hospital are you in?"_ Magnus said grabbing his car keys. _"I'm in the hospital about 9 miles east from the school, i'm okay Magnus i'm okay."_ Alec said surely. _"I'll be right there baby. I should have given you a ride home today."_ Magnus said feeling like he should be blamed.


End file.
